En el limbo cruzando la frontera
by emmyswans
Summary: Ese es el destino de los que mueren sin haber cometido pecado mortal o que tienen asuntos pendientes la pregunta seria ¿crees tú en el mas allá?
1. Chapter 1

_**En el limbo cruzando la frontera**_

_Einstein menciono en su ecuación que donde si sobrepasas la velocidad de la luz te conviertes en pura energía y esta es capaz de atravesar dimensiones, tiempo y espacio. Se dice que en el limbo vagas sin fin, con los principios antes establecidos no puedes vagar, por eso existen las almas atrapadas en la tierra, en consecuencias espíritus al que las almas van cuando no merecen ir al infierno y ese es el __destino de los que mueren sin haber cometido pecado mortal o que tienen asuntos pendientes_ _la pregunta seria ¿crees tú en el mas allá?_

_Por un trágico accidente alguien muere, alguien se siente culpable y otro esta atado a una promesa que hizo.. el estar en el limbo no solo traerá problemas a esta nueva alma que acaba de llegar y se siente insegura y triste de estar allí dejando al atrás todo lo que laguna vez tuvo o pudo tener a pesar de eso al cruzar la frontera se encontrara de que no todo esta perdido solo queda algo por resolver_

Ese día estábamos en el rio, era algo normal siempre estábamos allí, había un risco donde el rio era profundo, alguno jugaban a lanzarse de allí, para caer como si fuera una piedra el clavado era peligroso siempre lo supimos, pero no hacíamos caso ¿Qué podía pasarnos? era la emoción de sentirnos libre solo por saltar, lo único que teníamos que hacer era subir a la superficie lo más rápido posible no dejar que el remolino te atrapara, mover con fuerzas las piernas, la adrenalina era la fuerza interior que nos movía, era nuestra droga solo era por diversión no le hacíamos daño a nadie pero eran simples reglas, ya lo sé lo que están pensando en lo loco que estoy en cierta manera así era , pues ya lo he hecho antes y eso es lo que hay que hacer era simple reglas

Pero Isabella Swan ella no sabía esa reglas y no sé porque demonios estaba allí ese día ¿Quién la trajo?  
¿Por qué? Era una chica linda, no era linda era la cosa más preciosa que había visto en mi vida nunca he visto y jamás lo haría una belleza tan natural como ella _si estaba enamorado_ _y fregado_ ella jamás se fijaría en mí, pero aun así me intrigaba que anduviera en el rio con mis amigos, yo no era su tipo lo sabia cada vez que me acercaba a ella, me alejaba y eso lo entendía y lo comprendía. Cada vez que intentaba abordarla no me hablaba solo me sonreía moría cada vez que lo hacía era _mi ángel_ personal

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Tania rodeo un brazo por sus hombros y dijo:

-Bella conoces a Edward- dijo acercándose lentamente a mi

-Si-si-lo conozco - dijo un poco tímida, tenia que actuar y pensar en lo que diría.

-Hola- dije para calmarla un poco a lo mejor no quería hablar conmigo

-Voy a buscar algo para tomar porque no me cuidas a Bella un rato Edward- me dijo Tania picándome el ojo ella sabía que me gustaba mucho ella la había traído para mi pero como lo hizo

-Sí, claro será un placer –en eso Tania ya se iba, pude notar que se ponía incomoda.- si no quieres estar conmigo puedo llamar a Alice

-No es eso.. yo.. si quiero .. Estar contigo- sonreí porque yo era un tonto y porque me gustaba me gustaba mucho- pero, tu a lo mejor no quieras

-Yo quiero – la interrumpí deseaba estar con ella – no hay ningún problemas me gustar estar contigo aunque casi no me hables

-Yo.. no-soy-m-uy bue-na con las pala-bras – se excuso- soy ta-tar- tamuda- era cierto y nunca me había dado cuenta de ese detalle fuera el impedimento para que me hablara

-¿Por eso me evitas?- pregunte incrédulo, si esa era la razón era una tontería me encantaba-

Asintió, eso hizo que algo dentro de mi se inflara no me evitaba porque le caía mal sino era porque era tartamuda pero yo lo sabía y no me importaba eso para mi no era importante

-Eres muy linda lo sabias- dije viéndola fijamente a los ojos

-Gra-cias-eres muy amable –logro decir´

-Es la verdad me gusta decir la verdad, nunca me repondias el saludo o solo un simple hola, me gustari saber si tania te dijo que vivnieras aca

-Yo- qui-se ven-ir porqu-e me gusta-ria co- co-nocerte- mi corazón estab palpitando fuertemente

-¿Por qué te gustaría conocerme?- quería que me lo dijera

-Edward es tu turno- dijo Jasper, como lo odiaba en este momento.

-Es-Tu-Tur-no para que- me pregunto mirándome con esos orbes chocolates lo mejor-

-Saltare más tarde Jasper- grite

-Sal-sal-taras desde aquí- me dijo con el miedo arraigado en los ojos, asentí lentamente para notar su reacción- no. No lo hagas es- peli-groso- me dijo- te- ha-ras daño

-Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo no me pasara nada – le dije me gustaba que estuviera preocupada por mi era muy linda

-Siempre me salu-das, y yo pienso qu-e era pa-ra burlarte de m-i, pero tania ha-blo conmigo me- me di-jo que tu-que tu no te bur-la-rias de mi.

-no lo haría ni lo hare, se que no habals con facilidad pero no sabia que eso te impidiera hablarme pensé que no te caia bien eso es todo, ¿pero no te caigo mal?- ella negó con al cabeza y pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas- en realidad, Bella tu me..

-Te toca saltar- volvió a gritar esta vez Alec

-No, me dejaran tranquilo hasta que lo haga- le dije molesto no quería separarme de ella no quería hacerlo, me di cuenta que se puso nerviosa- estaré bien- dije tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza- que te parece si después que haga mi clavado tu y yo nos vamos de aquí

-Si, me en-cantaría- dijo otra vez sonrojándose.

-Veras mi clavado- le dije para presumir en realidad me ponía nervioso que me viera pero quería que se tranquilizara.

-tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase- me dijo preocupada.

-Nada me pasara- le dije con una sonrisa quería besarla era lo que quería en este momento era lo único- Espérame ¿lo harás?

-Te prometo que cuando sal-gas del a-gua aquí estaré- dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón para darme seguridad que seria así, le creí porque lo prometió así que fui a la orilla y me calme y salte como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

**Hola chicas si ya se otra historia y aun no actualiza todas las demás pues es que tenia esta historia en mi mente iba a ser un o.s aun creo que debería ser un o.s pero no lo se decidí colocarla para ver qué me dicen me gusta mucho esta historia su sumary de lo que tratara espero que les guste la pregunat es ¿la sigo? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la trama**_

_**En el limbo cruzando la frontera**_

_Einstein menciono en su ecuación que donde si sobrepasas la velocidad de la luz te conviertes en pura energía y esta es capaz de atravesar dimensiones, tiempo y espacio. Se dice que en el limbo vagas sin fin, con los principios antes establecidos no puedes vagar, por eso existen las almas atrapadas en la tierra, en consecuencias espíritus al que las almas van cuando no merecen ir al infierno y ese es el __destino de los que mueren sin haber cometido pecado mortal o que tienen asuntos pendientes_ _la pregunta seria ¿crees tú en el mas allá?_

_Por un trágico accidente alguien muere, alguien se siente culpable y otro esta atado a una promesa que hizo.. el estar en el limbo no solo traerá problemas a esta nueva alma que acaba de llegar y se siente insegura y triste de estar allí dejando al atrás todo lo que laguna vez tuvo o pudo tener a pesar de eso al cruzar la frontera se encontrara de que no todo esta perdido solo queda algo por resolver_

Capitulo 2

Salte como siempre lo había hecho, al volver por el caudal del rio me levante y Jasper que me esperaba como siempre me dio la mano para subir

-Hey gracias amigo- pero en eso vi como alguien se caía de forma desastrosa al dar con el agua esta persona se hundió, conocía a esta chica era…. me desconcertó fue lo que grito Tania a todo pulmón

- Bellaaaaaaaaaa- en ese instante todo paso de prisa me lance a buscarla recordando las reglas ella no las sabia, me sumergí lo mas que pude y no la encontraba ¿Por qué salto? Dios rogué dentro de mi interior para poder hallarla rápido que pasaría si pasaba mucho tiempo dentro del agua quería hacerme el iluso ella no podía estar acá tenía que encontrarla

-Jasper las has visto- grite para que me diera esperanza- su respuesta fue negativa todos mi amigos estaban buscándola la desesperación se apodero de mi ya no sabia cuanto había pasado ni quiénes eran lo que estaban a mi lado solo podía pensar en sumergirme una vez mas

-_Edward ayu-dame_.- podía escuchar su voz eso me daba valor pero donde estaba-_tengo miedo._

_Alguien me toco en el hombro le di un fuerte empujón yo debía encontrarla, debía hacerlo y cuando lo hiciera la regañara por saltar si eso haría _

_-_Edward ya ha pasado una hora, la policía seguirá buscando pero..-negué con la cabeza no me iría de aquí, pude escuchar los sollozos de Tania que se culpaba por haberla traído, _es mi culpa decía solo mi culpa-si no te saco yo ellos lo harán Edward vamos _

_-_no, me iré sin encontrarla-dije, sentí que alguien me agarro era Emmett- Suéltame-grite-te arrepentirás déjame Emmett

-No solo empeoraras las cosas así se tardaran mas en encontrarla Edward nos vamos ya le contamos a la policía lo que paso fue un accidente ella quiso saltar

-Ella no haría eso ¿Por qué saltaría Emmett? Ella estaba aterrada de que yo lo hiciera ella no salto, de eso estoy seguro ¿Qué ocurrió allá arriba?

-Nada Edward ella quiso saltar eso fue todo tomo su decisión eso fue todo

-No, es cierto cuando la encuentre ella dirá que fue lo que paso-tienen que encontrarla, es al única forma a lo mejor cuando cayó logro salir si y esta herida eso es todo ella estará bien

2 horas después

Después de varias negativas no me iba a ir a casa mi padre era uno de los médicos que estaba allí no me iba a ir hasta que la encontraran, había pasado mucho tiempo los padres de Bella estaban angustiado como el su madre no dejaba de llorar y su padre la reconfortaban yo era un buen nadador les dije que podía sumergirme y me lo permitieron gracias a que mi padre hablo con uno de los jefes a cargo le dije al padre de Bella que la encontraría les dije y aun cuando ya me estaba dando por vencido no te algo estaba muy abajo, el quipo de rescate me había dado el material necesario para sumergirme el tanque de oxigeno me permitió nadar por el risco, no tuve miedo y asi lo hice hasta que la vi

Chicas segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado este será creo que un minific todo depende

Saludos las quiere kat


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la trama**_

_**En el limbo cruzando la frontera**_

_Einstein menciono en su ecuación que donde si sobrepasas la velocidad de la luz te conviertes en pura energía y esta es capaz de atravesar dimensiones, tiempo y espacio. Se dice que en el limbo vagas sin fin, con los principios antes establecidos no puedes vagar, por eso existen las almas atrapadas en la tierra, en consecuencias espíritus al que las almas van cuando no merecen ir al infierno y ese es el __destino de los que mueren sin haber cometido pecado mortal o que tienen asuntos pendientes_ _la pregunta seria ¿crees tú en el mas allá?_

_Por un trágico accidente alguien muere, alguien se siente culpable y otro esta atado a una promesa que hizo.. el estar en el limbo no solo traerá problemas a esta nueva alma que acaba de llegar y se siente insegura y triste de estar allí dejando al atrás todo lo que laguna vez tuvo o pudo tener a pesar de eso al cruzar la frontera se encontrara de que no todo esta perdido solo queda algo por resolver_

Capitulo 2

-la encontré- grite. La encontré por aquí- cuando llego ayuda, y al ver que se tardaban seguí gritando- sáquenme de aquí- grite ahora ayúdenme no pude hacer mas nada sentí cundo me sacaron y luego al llegar a al orilla del rio vomite, vi en los ojos de la madre de Bella la angustia ella quería que yo le dijera que le diera esperanza pero no podía estaba muerta mi corazón se encogió me volví a sentir mareado todo daba vueltas´

-Nooo- los gritos de la madre de Bella hicieron que en mi memoria se repitiera la imagen que jamás borraría de mi mente de una Bella muerta, pálida inmóvil fría y sin vida con su cuerpo arrugado por las horas que había estado en el agua

-No es justo-grite, vi como mi padre me inyectaba algo y de hay no supe nada mas de mi

* * *

No sabia lo que estaba pasando, me desperté en el risco, estaba adolorida como si me hubieran golpeado, vi un movimiento abajo, pero no sabía que pasaba y entonces lo vi, el estaba bien había saltado y estaba bien, mi sonrisa se incremento ¿Por qué? Me gusta Edward y mucho y tal vez solo quizás yo también le guste, se oscureció de repente y pude notar una angustia vi hacia abajo en le risco y lo volví a ver pero esta vez el peleaba con Emmett era un tipo alto y fuerte creo que era su nombre, forcejeaban lo vi otra vez sumergiéndose pero me dio miedo alce mi voz y grite

-_Edward ayu-dame_, _tengo miedo_- el miedo era horrible sentí que me ahogaba no podía respirar no podía hacerlo poco a poco caí pero no sé dónde y hay me di cuenta que caí en el risco grite con todas mis fuerzas pero nadie me escuchaba nadie lo hacia rece para que el me encontrara solo el y cuando mi cuerpo choco con el agua, ya no estaba ahí estaba en una especie de burbuja me trasladaba alguna parte pude ver que solo una luz la velocidad que emanaba era tan fuerte que no lo entendía simplemente no podía hacerlo no se cuanto tiempo pase así solo que fue mucho

-Ya es hora- dijo una Rubia cerca de mi su cara era de poco amigos- ya poco para que te encuentre todo pasara rápido al principio es raro-me dijo viéndome mis ojos delataron lo que sentía no entendía nada-no entiendes nada dijo como si leyera mi mente

-¿Qué-que esta pasa-do? –dije como pude el frio era apremiante mis huesos dolían tenía las manos arrugadas

-Muy fácil tu estas muerta.

-¿de qué hablas? Yo no puedo estar muerta no

-Si, pensé que sería más fácil, si saltaste del risco y moriste, ahora estoy aquí para llevarte la limbo estamos en la frontera vamos

-no iré con-tigo a ning-una pa-rte- grite como pude

-Vaya eres tartamuda esto será difícil si te cuesta expresarte, mira estas muerta a pesar de que tenemos poderes pasamos tal cual somos es hora de irnos si estás aquí cuando hallen tu cuerpo te dolerá mas

En eso sentí mucho dolor sentí que me congelaba y que haga salían de mi, sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en todo mi cuerpo y no pude respirar

-Solo respira. Grito la rubia, es solo la última fase Bella- pronto ya no dolerá mas.

El agua me ahogaba me asfixiaba, me caí una y otra vez pude ver los ojos verdes de Edward había algo que nos separaba pero todo este tiempo pensé en el solo en el, grite como pude grite porque el dolor era insoportable grite porque había caído y no se cómo solo quería ver que el estuviera bien después de su salto y me preocupe y luego estaba en el vacío y luego caía el agua estaba por todos lados entro por mi boca me dolían los oídos por la fuerte presión del golpe , como pude trate de moverme pero no podía algo me arrastraba era un torbellino hacia presión debajo de mis pies cuando me di cuenta estaba enredada mi pie se enredo con unas rocas trate de allí pero no podía respirar me había ahogado y nadie pudo salvarme..Yo había muerto

Chicas este capítulo fue muy triste para mi de verdad me gusto mucho pobre bella, Edward… bueno que les pareciooooooooooooooo espero sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la trama**_

_**En el limbo cruzando la frontera**_

_Einstein menciono en su ecuación que donde si sobrepasas la velocidad de la luz te conviertes en pura energía y esta es capaz de atravesar dimensiones, tiempo y espacio. Se dice que en el limbo vagas sin fin, con los principios antes establecidos no puedes vagar, por eso existen las almas atrapadas en la tierra, en consecuencias espíritus al que las almas van cuando no merecen ir al infierno y ese es el __destino de los que mueren sin haber cometido pecado mortal o que tienen asuntos pendientes_ _la pregunta seria ¿crees tú en el mas allá?_

_Por un trágico accidente alguien muere, alguien se siente culpable y otro esta atado a una promesa que hizo.. el estar en el limbo no solo traerá problemas a esta nueva alma que acaba de llegar y se siente insegura y triste de estar allí dejando al atrás todo lo que laguna vez tuvo o pudo tener a pesar de eso al cruzar la frontera se encontrara de que no todo esta perdido solo queda algo por resolver_

Capitulo 4

Sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza me encontraba en un lugar en el que no sabía ni cómo ni donde había llegado, me dolía el brazo, lentamente en donde me di cuenta lentamente en donde estaba en el hospital y ya recordaba porque estaba hay _Bella, _mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar la imagen de ella bajo en el rio.

Me había ingresado porque estaba desorientado y me había hecho mal el estar tanto tiempo en el agua, pero ahora era que me sentí mal, estaban todos mis amigo allí todos menos _ella que era lo único que importaba _ pero ahora no estab y ni siquiera pude decirlo lo que yo sentía jamás pude contarle nada jamás me atrevi y cuando me di cuenta de que ella quizás sentía lo mismo me la quitaron, en ese momento entro Tania

-Hola Edward como te sientes- pregunto

-No lo sé aun- dije era la verdad no sabía que pasaría a partir de ahora

-Es muy triste lo que ha pasado a Bella le han hecho la Biopsia murió ahogada no pudo salir del agua ya lo sabíamos pero igual decidieron hacerlo

-Eso era fácil de saber, sin necesidad de que..- tenía que controlarme todo empezó a darme vuelta- lo que no entiendo es que paso allá arriba ¿Qué paso con Bella?

-No lo sé yo no estaba en ese momento estaba buscando algo dándole espacio para que pudieran hablar

-Esto no debía de pasar como hiciste para llevarla allá, ella no habría ido sino la hubiera llevado

-Éramos amigas me dijo le gustabas y quise hacer de Cupido asi que le dije que estarías allí y quiso ir ya me siento muy mal Edward no tienes que agregarle leña al fuego

-Lo siento no te culpo solo no concuerdo con que ella se haya tirado

-No lo hizo, ella no se tiro solo se acerco demasiado a la orilla resbalo Edward, eso fue todo lo que sucedió

-Se acerco para ver si yo estaba bien- dije y en eso al rabia se apodero de mi la frustración de haber sido mi culpa me carcomía- fue mi culpa lo sé ella estaba preocupada por mi- las lagrimas salían a golpes de mis ojos no me podía controlarme- y yo decidí saltar

-Edward cálmate no fue culpa tuya fue un accidente solo eso

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

-la perdí y no puedo recuperarla no puedo y lo más triste de todo Tania es que no va a saberlo nunca- ella me abrazo en ese momento y yo solo llore la muerte de la chica a la que quería en secreto

* * *

Pude pensar en Einstein si en Einstein el menciono en su ecuación que donde si sobrepasas la velocidad de la luz te conviertes en pura energía y esta es capaz de atravesar dimensiones, tiempo y espacio, eso era lo que sentí era como si me trasformara, pero era yo simplemente yo, había dolor mucho dolor como si me abrieran el pecho en dos como si hurgaran en mi interior, en eso luego de todo solo sentí paz, era distinto a cuando estas feliz era una sensación extraña a pesar de que estaba muerta yo me sentía viva. Pude notar a la rubia mirándome, su mirada era fría cuando me di cuenta dodne estábamos ya era otro parte

-¿Dónde es-tamos?. Pregunte

-Eres inteligente no lo adivinas

-No se- conteste sincera

-Bienvenida al limbo- me dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo como si fuera un teatro antiguo al que tienes que ir si visitas una ciudad nueva

-¿Limbo?- pregunte dudosa- es el mis-mo lim-bo donde va-gas sin fi-nal

- Se dice que en el limbo vagas sin fin, pero con los principios antes establecidos no puedes vagar, por eso estamos aquí existen las almas atrapadas en la tierra, en consecuencias _espíritus_ al que las almas van cuando no merecen ir al infierno y ese es el destino de los que mueren sin haber cometido pecado mortal o que tienen asuntos pendientes la pregunta seria ¿crees tú en el mas allá? Bella

-No lo creía antes pe-ro debi-do a esto pie-so que si

-Exacto buena repuesta yo tampoco creía pero venos aquí tu por un trágico accidente todas las personas son distintas pero siempre alguien muere, alguien se siente culpable este es el limbo es como un filtro aquí ven de que clase eres te prueban por un tiempo bastante diría yo es un lugar bonito donde vivimos debes quedarte antes de pasar al otro lado seguro serás un angelito eso siempre pasa con las de tu tipo las…

-¿con las-s de mi ti-po?- todo pasaba muy rápido

-Si las inteligentes no hay pecado en nada de tu alma una alma limpia asi ellos lo aprecian mas y subirás deprisa eres una chica buena o lo otro seria quedarte aquí eso lo decide el

-No puedo yo ten-go algo que hac-er pero no recue-rdo que es pero no puedo estar acá debo irme aun que-da algo por resolver

-Demonios. Dijo la rubia -estas atada a una promesa_ ¿_qué hiciste?

-no lo s-e solo te-ngo que regr-esar no puedo que-darme

-Recuerda que prometiste debes recordar sino estarás atada para siempre y eso no es bueno como fuiste tan estúpida no se promete nada antes de morir regla numero uno

-No sabía que iba a morir… simplem-ente lo se te-ngo que reg-resar- y sin saber cómo ni porque estaba otra vez en el risco esperando-

Chicas si estoy inspiradísima espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

_**En el limbo cruzando la frontera**_

_Einstein menciono en su ecuación que donde si sobrepasas la velocidad de la luz te conviertes en pura energía y esta es capaz de atravesar dimensiones, tiempo y espacio. Se dice que en el limbo vagas sin fin, con los principios antes establecidos no puedes vagar, por eso existen las almas atrapadas en la tierra, en consecuencias espíritus al que las almas van cuando no merecen ir al infierno y ese es el __destino de los que mueren sin haber cometido pecado mortal o que tienen asuntos pendientes_ _la pregunta seria ¿crees tú en el mas allá?_

_Por un trágico accidente alguien muere, alguien se siente culpable y otro esta atado a una promesa que hizo.. el estar en el limbo no solo traerá problemas a esta nueva alma que acaba de llegar y se siente insegura y triste de estar allí dejando al atrás todo lo que laguna vez tuvo o pudo tener a pesar de eso al cruzar la frontera se encontrara de que no todo esta perdido solo queda algo por resolver_

Capitulo 5

Encontrarse

-Se que es difícil perder una persona que fu importante en tu vida y si quisieras hablar de eso con alguien estoy aquí para escucharte Edward

-Está perdiendo el tiempo y lo sabe no hablare con usted

-No no es cierto trato de ayudar Edward a mitigar tu dolor

-No no lo hace lo único que esta haciendo es interrogándome no tengo nada- empece a llorar porque no dejaba de llorar parecía una marica-no estuve para ayudarla solo salte y ella se asusto sabía que estaba asustada y a pesar de todo la deje allí es mi culpa y usted no me va a decir lo contrario se que así paso las cosas se acerco a la orilla por miedo a que me pasara algo y por eso resbalo hace dos semanas fue su funeral y solo quede hay viendo como su cuerpo sin vida era enterrado dejándome a mi aquí

-No fue tu culpa y lo sabes las cosas pasan por alguna razón

-Fui un arrogante quería impresionarla así que salte de la maldita roca, no quiero estar acá quiero irme a casa no venir mas.

-Tienes que hacerlo tu fuiste el mas afectado por todos de todos los chicos a ti te afecto mas quizás tenias este vinculo con la chica y aun no quieres hablar de eso solo te culpas y eso no es bueno

-¿Por qué? Es asi yo lo se ya basta

-No debe bastar debemos habalr debes cerrar la herida

-No es su problema cree que me matare o algo no lo hare no haría algo así por mi padres no podría hacerlo esto les afecto ya nada es igual para nadie

- Háblame de Bella

-No- dije tajantemente no quería hacerlo

-¿Qué significaba para tii Bella?

-No puedo hablar de ella con usted no puedo.. lo siento se que quiere ayudarme pero no puedo

-Era importante en tu vida

-Si.

-Era tu novia

-No

-¿Porque te afecto tanto su muerte?

-No lo se- le menti

-lo sabes

-la quiero

-la querías

-No, yo la quiero aun la amo cada día la amo más.

-Esta bien, sabes que a pesar de lo que cause esto Bella esta muerta lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo se .. Pero ojala que no fuera así

Quería salir de allí ir a un lugar que nadie me molestara y escapar por horas así que con un dolor en el pecho una sensación de alegría y emoción porque me sentía asi que decidí subir hay después de dos semanas aun estaba la cinta amarilla que indicaba que habai ocurrido algo la cruze no me importe y recordé ese dia fatídico si le hubiera dicho lo que siento si no hubiera esperado tanto quizás

-Te estuve esperando Edward- no puede ser

Cerre mis ojso y los abri lo mas que pude mientras me daba la vuelta no podía creerlo ella estaba hay la tenia en frente de mi viva sonreí estaba viva y fui y la abrase pude sentirla estaba bien todo había sido una pesadilla tenia que serlo ella estaba viva

-Estas bien- la abrase con más fuerza, no quería dejarla ir- estas viva.

-Edward yo no estoy viva tú lo sabes bien- me dijo con una mirada triste ame verle sus ojos marrones

-¿Qué dices estas aquí volviste a mi no importa como estas aquí?

-Solo por la promesa que hicimos estoy como atrapada aquí pensé que no vendrías nunca ha sido …

-Como siglos- complete su frase sabia lo que diría

-Prometi que te esperaría y aquí estoy

-Ahora prométeme que no te irás nunca te necesito Bella no te puedes volver a ir jamás

-yo tampoco quiero irme no quiero irme de aquí

Ambos lloraban porque ella también lo hacia mientras se abrazaban y sus labios compartieron lo que mas querían su primer beso

Chicas tengo malas noticia he estado enferma y por eso me había perdido si soy una enfermedad andante, pero estoy mejor y gracias a todas las chicas que se preocuparon por mi…… pero esa no es la mala noticia sino que el plan que utilizaba para mi internet lo han quitado que el era el plan ilimitado podía hacer lo que quiera sin preocuparme pero lo han quitado pueden creerlo casi muero cuando me he enterado solo hay unos que te dan 50 mb piches que uno hace con eso pues yo nada así que para no dejarlas colgada ya que tener otro tipo de internet por el momento no me es posible y este plan que usaba lo han quitado hasta noviembre usare el de 50 mb pero no chateare ni nada ya que se consumen mucho así que vean lo que hare espero que funcione este es mi primer intento jejeje hare el capitulo cuando este listo conecto y lo subo a ver si se sube y si me alcanza puedes creerlo 50 mb para todo un mes estoy que lloro asi que si es asi las subidas pueden llegar a ser escasa espero que no igual escribiré los capitulo y ya veré como les hago llegar espero que no consuma mucho para solo subirlo y si es asi subiré varios actualizaciones para provechar ejje

Pues esta es la nota que subí en the intruder si mientras que hacia algo termine también este capitulo que estaba casi listo y también lo subí espero que les haya gustado chicas tenga paciencia actualizare pero ahora ya saben que la dificultad aparte de mis salud es el intenet

Saludos kat


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia

Capitulo 6

Rompiendo reglas

_**En el limbo cruzando la frontera**_

_Einstein menciono en su ecuación que donde si sobrepasas la velocidad de la luz te conviertes en pura energía y esta es capaz de atravesar dimensiones, tiempo y espacio. Se dice que en el limbo vagas sin fin, con los principios antes establecidos no puedes vagar, por eso existen las almas atrapadas en la tierra, en consecuencias espíritus al que las almas van cuando no merecen ir al infierno y ese es el destino de los que mueren sin haber cometido pecado mortal o que tienen asuntos pendientes_ _la pregunta seria ¿crees tú en el mas allá?_

_Por un trágico accidente alguien muere, alguien se siente culpable y otro esta atado a una promesa que hizo.. el estar en el limbo no solo traerá problemas a esta nueva alma que acaba de llegar y se siente insegura y triste de estar allí dejando al atrás todo lo que laguna vez tuvo o pudo tener a pesar de eso al cruzar la frontera se encontrara de que no todo esta perdido solo queda algo por resolver_

Edward Cullen la estaba besando, el chico mas popular de todo el colegio y al que ella amaba en secreto estaba tocando sus labios, bueno no solo tocando sus labios estaba haciendo mas que eso, y era su primer beso y estaba feliz de que fuera el y a pesar de que estaba, muerta sabia que ella no era nadie que ella no vivía pero estaba atrapada hay por el y ella podía sentirlo podía tocarlo y el también ella no le importaba solo si estaba con el.

-Dijiste que estabas aquí por míes cierto volviste por mi Bella- dijo dándome otro beso uno suave que solo rozo mis labios

-En realidad recuerdas lo que prometí Edward

-Si que estarías aquí para cuando saliera del agua- en eso pude sentir sus lagrimas caer por su rostro- es mi culpa que estés muerta no debí haberme lanzado

-No es tu culpa yo no recuerdo que paso pero se que no es tu culpa

-Pero estabas nerviosa por mi por eso te acercaste a la orilla y caíste

-No lo se ese momento no lo recuerdo pero es tu culpa

-Vaya apareció el caballero – ambos volteamos donde estaba Rosalie parada, me sorprendió que el pudiera verla

-¿La ves?- pregunte

-Si porque no debería de verla- pregunto confuso-¿Quién es?

-Es Rosalie es una amiga eso creo

-No parece estar muy segura de eso

-Es extraña dijo que tu no volverías así que siempre seria infeliz pero tu volviste por mi

-Si volví por ti

-Basta par de tórtolos el chico tonto puede verme porque tu le diste la entrada para que lo hiciera al esperarlo aquí estas atada a el pero menos mal que viniste debemos irnos Bella

-Irnos, pero dijiste que estaba atrapada aquí

-Hay que regresar- dijo Rosalie llamándome

-No, tú no vas a ningún lado- Edward agarro fuertemente mis manos

-Demonios, pensé que me la pondrías fácil pero la acaba de cagar, tienes que dejarla ir ella tiene que irse así yo puedo regresar a mi vida normal

-No puedo irme sin que el me deje ir

-Exacto, tienes que romper la promesa ya si ella puede irse

-Al limbo, no quiero volver hay

-Tienes que acostumbrarte Bella ya no perteneces aquí, vamos niño bonito dile adiós a Bella

-No quiero que se vaya quiero que venga conmigo

-Oh, no acabas de decir eso no no hagas eso

Edward me jalo y me bajaba de la montaña, y podía bajar antes lo había intentado pero no bajaba era como si estuviera atada

-Como puedo bajar si antes no lo hacia

-Ella dijo que estas atada a mi y así parece a donde yo quiera que tu vayas tu iras

-Esto es totalmente raro

-No importa lo raro que sea estoy feliz de que estés aquí Bella

-pero yo estoy…

-Lo se, pero para mi no me importa no si te tengo a mi lado

Estaba feliz era extraño como un cuerpo que ha perdido el alma vaga por allí o debería de ser al revés como una lama que ha perdido el cuerpo puede vagar por allí y tocar y sentir a la persona amada

-¿nadie puede verte?- dijo Edward

-No lo se creo que no

Cuando íbamos bajando Rosalie estaba frente a nosotros

-No te la puedes llevar ella esta muerta pertenece al otro lado no acá así que suéltala de su compromiso y vete

-No, ella ira conmigo solo apártate chica rara

-No soy rara y tu eres el raro ella esta muerta ya no respira

-Rosalie- dije- el quiere que lo acompañe

-Y lo vas a hacer porque eres tonta o algo así, no sabes nada de esto si haces algo incorrecto cabun se acaba las alas Bella y créeme tu eres del grupo de la alas

-No quiero ser ángel o lo que sea que me harán, solo quiero quedarme con el

-No puedes va en contra de todo así no se hacen las cosas hay reglas y las están rompiendo

-No me importa- respondí

Y así me fui dejando aquella montaña que tanto miedo me daba en sus brazos con el seria feliz


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la trama**_

_**En el limbo cruzando la frontera**_

_Einstein menciono en su ecuación que donde si sobrepasas la velocidad de la luz te conviertes en pura energía y esta es capaz de atravesar dimensiones, tiempo y espacio. Se dice que en el limbo vagas sin fin, con los principios antes establecidos no puedes vagar, por eso existen las almas atrapadas en la tierra, en consecuencias espíritus al que las almas van cuando no merecen ir al infierno y ese es el destino de los que mueren sin haber cometido pecado mortal o que tienen asuntos pendientes_ _la pregunta seria ¿crees tú en el mas allá?_

_Por un trágico accidente alguien muere, alguien se siente culpable y otro esta atado a una promesa que hizo.. el estar en el limbo no solo traerá problemas a esta nueva alma que acaba de llegar y se siente insegura y triste de estar allí dejando al atrás todo lo que laguna vez tuvo o pudo tener a pesar de eso al cruzar la frontera se encontrara de que no todo esta perdido solo queda algo por resolver_

No podía creer donde estaba, bueno si podía creerlo después de todo lo que había pasado como no creerlo estaba muerta pero me sentía viva a la vez nadie más podía verla lo supo cundo Edward me bajaba de la montaña y me hizo ocupar un puesto en su auto mientras entraba me di cuenta que lo veían como si estuviera loco y cuando hablaba conmigo era como si estuviera hablando solo

-¡Loco! – le grito el tipo de una auto y ahí se dio cuenta nadie más podía verme al igual lo comprobamos cuando la madre de Edward vio a su hijo y no a ella

-Nadie puede verme resuelto la primera duda resuelta eso sería un problema Edward

-Yo puedo verte y eso es lo que importa no importa nada mas así que deja de preocuparte por eso

-Sí, pero es extraño Edward la gente le parecerá raro esto

-No lo es para mí no sabes cuantas veces rece para que volvieras a mi lado y ahora que te tengo no voy a dejarte ir Bella ahora que estas a mi lado te quedaras conmigo

-Y yo quiero quedarme pero y si hay problemas Rose hablo acerca de reglas será que habrá problemas yo no quiero causarte problemas he pensado mucho en eso no quiero que salgas lastimado no podría soportarlo

-Yo no quiero vivir si no estás conmigo Bella yo también he pensado en eso

-En vedad lo hiciste- pregunte

-Sí, muchas veces- el beso que me dio esa vez fue una caricia para mi corazón me sentí viva cada día más

-Quédate a mi lado siempre Bella no quiero que te vayas

-Tú solo puedes pedirme eso tu me retienes aquí es tu decisión solo tuya

-Pero puedo dejarte libre cuando quieras no quiero que estés aquí simplemente obligada si quiero que te quedes pero porque así lo desea tu corazón

-Mi corazón Lo desea Edward, yo lo deseo si quiero quedarme contigo

-Quiero pedirte algo

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? Es algo que debí pedirte mucho antes y para mi es muy importante decírtelo ahora que formemos esta unión

-Si, si si quiero- dije dándole un beso que sello aquella petición .

_**En el limbo **_

-¿Qué ha pasado? - esa voz Rosalie la conocía muy bien

-Señor- usaba ese tono burlón- ella se ha quedado con el mortal

-¿Qué ha hecho que? Esto es tú culpa Rosalie porque nos has traído A Bella acá

-Pues yo no tengo la culpa había una promesa luego el mortal al extendió y se fue con ella

-Debes hacer algo debes hacer que Bella vuelva aquí, hay reglas y lo sabes bien

-Lo sé pero como hago, deberías darle esta misión a alguien más ella no es muy obediente –Es tu misión y debes de traerla

-¿Quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir?

-Sí, puedes hacerlo pero sin lastimar a ninguno de los dos por supuesto debes hacer que se separen eso es todo tienes las fuerzas y las energía ellos creen que lo que ellos llaman amor sobrevivirá pero no es así y más si tu ayudas, ellos no deben estar juntos no asi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno chicas este seria el capitulo final de este fic.

Otra cosa chicas chicas chicas ya no voy a tener internet he gastado demasiado y mis padres quieren matarme esto es lo único que me queda así que tratare de conservarlo y cuando tenga suficientes capitulo subirlos todos saludos

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la trama**_

_**En el limbo cruzando la frontera**_

_Einstein menciono en su ecuación que donde si sobrepasas la velocidad de la luz te conviertes en pura energía y esta es capaz de atravesar dimensiones, tiempo y espacio. Se dice que en el limbo vagas sin fin, con los principios antes establecidos no puedes vagar, por eso existen las almas atrapadas en la tierra, en consecuencias espíritus al que las almas van cuando no merecen ir al infierno y ese es el destino de los que mueren sin haber cometido pecado mortal o que tienen asuntos pendientes_ _la pregunta seria ¿crees tú en el mas allá?_

_Por un trágico accidente alguien muere, alguien se siente culpable y otro esta atado a una promesa que hizo.. el estar en el limbo no solo traerá problemas a esta nueva alma que acaba de llegar y se siente insegura y triste de estar allí dejando al atrás todo lo que laguna vez tuvo o pudo tener a pesar de eso al cruzar la frontera se encontrara de que no todo esta perdido solo queda algo por resolver_

Capitulo

Tres meses después

_Es irritante ser la novia de un mortal así me lo había dicho Rosalie te hará infeliz _

-Nunca serás su novia real ¿los sabes?

-Soy su novia

-Sí pero nadie más lo sabe

-Eso no importa a él no le importa a mi tampoco

-Eso es por ahora lo románticos siempre es por un ratico pero que pasara Bella cuando haya otra chica

-No habrá otra chica

-¿Por qué tu lo dices?

-No porque él me lo ha dicho

-Son falsedades Bella te tengo aprecio no quiero que el arruine tu vida más de lo que lo ha hecho

-El no me ha arruinado no sabes lo que dices lo único que tu quieres es que cruce contigo allá en el limbo y no quiero ir ya no quiero quedarme con el

-No puedes ya estoy cansada de eso mira qué pasa cuando él se enamore otra persona pro ejemplo esa Tania

A Bella sintió algo en el estomago varias veces había tenido que escuchar como Tania iba a casa de Edward y hablaba por largas horas en ese momento le había dado intimidad ya que Tania no la podía ver y Edward siempre la veía y Tania le decía que a quine veía así que había optado por caminar y se sentía muy mal por tener celos ¿Qué hacían cuando ella se iba? Una le preguntaba pero de que hablaban tanto y odiaba que ella no la pudiera verla y no poder marcar a Edward como suyo

-Bella estas ahyyyyyyyyy- le dijo Rosalie con sorna- Ella está enamorada de el

-Basta Rose por favor no me digas eso

-Es la verdad y tu lo puedes ver sabes que tengo un poder especial podemos ir y ver que hace sabes que tiene un diario si un diario y escribe hay todo lo que quisiera hacer con Edward claro cosa que harían si tu no estuvieras

-¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya basta- las lágrimas salían en la cara de Bella yo se que estoy haciendo mal lo se

-Pareces que no lo sabes jamás será normal Bella el es mortal envejecerá cambiara pero eso no es lo peor que ocurrirá que pasa cuando ya tu no seas suficiente para el

-El me ama- dijo Bella

-Te ama porque está ligado a ti si no hubieras muerto sin la promesa te hubieras ido estaríamos en el limbo yo descansado y tú en el papel que te asignarían pero no eres terca no te ama ese amor pronfudo que crees que tienes no lo tienes en la primera de cambio se alejara de ti ya lo veras

-No es cierto

-Sabes que el te miente

-No no lo hace

-Si lo hace cuando dice que va a clases de piano bueno no esta hay ya lo empezaste avergonzar Bella

-¿de qué hablas?

-Porque no tienes malicia porque no lo sigues

-no esta bien que lo siga

-Pero si te miente tienes derecho a saberlo

-¿me miente?

-Si no va a clases de piano bueno si va pero cuando sale se encuentra con sus amigos

-Tiene derecho a salir con sus amigos con eso no hay problemas

-Pero sabes quien esta en el grupo

Tania- dijo Bella no era porque sabia sino porque algo le decía que era cierto acaso Edward ya no la amaba

-Eres un tempano de Hielo tu te sientes caliente pero si un mortal te toca es puro hielo te miente cuando se besan y el se estremece no es porque te desea es porque eres muy fría y asi van a seguir saliendo los detalles asi vas a descubiri por las malas que el no te ama y que le estas haciendo una daño

Bella lloraba ella sabia que algo pasaba pero nunca se iamgino que era eso

-Vas a la escuela con el Bella?

-No.- afirmo Bella una vez había ido y se había sentado frente a Edward la gente lo veía extraño y aunque al principio dijo que no le importaba, ese día le dijo que lo distraía y que lo mejor era que esperara en casa

-Porque no le gusta porque si estas allí le complicas estar con Tania son novios Bella pero el no sabe como desahcerse de ti eres una molestia

-Dices esto para lastimarme para que vaya contigo no te creo

-Veamos que hace Edward hoy ¿está durmiendo?

-No

-Oh vaya esta con Tania

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé todo Bella están juntos en este momento y no hablando

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos y tu veras por ti misma

Rosalie la llevo caminaron hasta la casa de Edward y no estaba solo pero Bella observo la cara de Edward estaba feliz junto a el estaba Tania y los padres de Edward estaban cenando la cara de él no la olvidaría jamás Rosalie tenía razón ella solo era un estorbo para el elal jamás podría comer con sus padres o hacerlo tan feliz como estaba había algo en sus ojos que solo el demostraba cuando estaba con Tania

-Ves Bella ¿acaso tu podría hacer eso?

-No, no puedo pero quisiera estar hay con el y que me viera tienes razón Rosalie- bella se secaba las lagrimas

-Entonces te vas conmigo

-Si iré contigo

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chicas iba a dejar de escribir este fic pero la verdad es que la inspiración que tengo con el es increíble me gusta mucho es te fic y lo seguiré es un mini fic pero aun le queda algunos capítulos más espero que las que leen este fic sigan leyéndolo saludos


End file.
